Love
by TerraZeal
Summary: Castiel's sacrifice for Dean at the end of S4. Castiel/Dean with some father/son Castiel and Chuck interaction.


_**Author's Note:** Another re-run inspiration. This time, mostly Cas and Chuck interaction. Not that there isn't some of Dean/Cas. Light smut, but not enough for an M rating. Starts off, obviously, when Dean is literally trapped alone in Zach and Cas's special room._

_Love_

"You know, I don't think this is what Zachariah meant when he wanted me to take advantage of the favors in this room, you know," Dean murmured, lightly caressing Cas's cock with his tongue, "I have to get out. I have to find Sam."

Cas gasped and gripped what little of Dean's hair he could manage, tightly, "We don't need Sam. Zachariah was right. We can sit in here and let it happen. Let it be paradise on earth. Then everything will be exactly as it was meant to be."

Dean bit down on Cas's cock. The angel let out a growl of pain and pleasure. "I need Sam. The world needs Sam. I will NOT let the Apocalypse happen. You can help me, or you can try and stop me," Dean bit down harder on Cas, "though I wouldn't advise trying to stop me. You might not like what I did to you."

Cas grunted, pain and pleasure from Dean's teeth making his toes curl. "I don't know. If you're trying to make me let you out, you're only making me want you here longer."

"Cas, please. You once told me you'd give up everything for me. Do you still mean that? Do you still...love me?" Dean was now looking up at Cas, with those eyes Cas couldn't resist, his mouth no longer teasing Cas's cock.

"Dean...I love you. Always. I...Dean, they could kill me. For good. If I let you out, I would be disobeying direct orders from those more powerful than I. I love you. I would die for you. The question is, do YOU want me to die for you? Do you want me to give my life just so you can get out of here?"

Dean's face was wet with tears. "Cas, I don't know what I want. Right now, its either you or Sam. I can't save both of you. I can't. I can't choose who I would save. I love you both."

Cas zipped his pants and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the sobbing Winchester. "Don't make the choice then. I'll make it for you."

Cas stood up. Drawing a knife from out of his sleeve, he cut a slick trail of blood down the length of his arm, not bothering to even roll up the sleeve of his coat, knowing it would heal itself anyway. Sometimes he thought the coat was smarter than he was. He started drawing on the wall, using the knife and his own blood. Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas! No!" He lunged for Cas. Zachariah appeared, screaming something. Cas grabbed Dean's arm and place his hand in center of the sigil he'd drawn. Suddenly they were no where, and then they stood in what appeared to be an old, rundown building that had an air of familiarity about it.

"Castiel! Dean! I didn't see any of this...what are you doing-" Chuck's confused ramblings were cut off as Dean yanked him by the arm.

"Where is Sammy? You see the future. Tell me." He was a little rougher with the prophet than he had intended, but it didn't matter now. Cas was with him. Sam would soon be. They would end this now.

Chuck smiled inwardly. He would tell them exactly where Sam was. But it would be too late. Lucifer would be free from his cage, events would start rolling as they were meant to. Not the way Zachariah had meant them to, but the way GOD had meant them to. He told them about Lilith and the convent. Chuck could practically feel the anguish of his younger son, his Castiel, as he told Dean he would hold off the archangel that was descending on Chuck's pathetic excuse for a house.

Dean had screamed something at him, but it was too late. Cas had touched Dean's head, gave him one of those soulful looks he was known for, and then Dean was gone. Chuck placed a hand on Cas's shoulder, letting just a bit of power out, comforting the angel. Cas angrily shrugged it off. So Chuck was right. The power of love was the most powerful force in the universe. It could even resist God.

No longer sensing a threat, the archangel no longer shook Chuck's house, totally destroying his first draft of 'Lucifer Rising'. That had taken FOREVER to write. Dicks with wings indeed! Maybe he could control his children if he went home. He would have to make it look like Castiel died, though. The other angels wouldn't like it if they were simply kept away from Castiel. As it was, that was neither here nor there.

"Castiel...Castiel look at me." The angel turned to the prophet, anger and tears on his face.

"What do you want, Prophet? If you had just...if you had said...if we KNEW this was going to happen, I wouldn't have lost Dean, Prophet. You know, I liked Luke better. At least he was honest. He didn't hide things the way you do. What are you trying to accomplish, you dick?"

Chuck winced. He didn't like hearing that, but it was true. He was deceiving all of them. He WAS a dick. In the end, he knew, it would turn out okay, but the shit they would have to go through to GET that happy ending was just awful! He had no choice. He had to let Cas know who he really was. He would make him forget once it was over, but for now, it was the only option.

"Castiel. Castiel. Look at me. Really look at me. Listen to my voice. This is the voice that you heard when you came into being. This is the voice you heard say 'Let There Be Light'...listen to me, Castiel."

Castiel's teary eyes were staring at Chuck with an almost horror-like expression on his face. He was on his ass, backing up, as far as he could get, against the wall. "No, Father, no. We can't let this happen. Stop it. Go and stop. Stop Sam from killing her. Stop Dean from...bring Dean back. This doesn't have to happen. You can stop it. You're the only One who can!"

Chuck knelt down, facing Castiel. "No, Castiel. I am not the only one who can. This has to happen. I have foreseen it, and so it shall be. Castiel...you will have your happy ending with Dean, this I can promise you. You won't remember this. Any of it. This conversation, Me being who I am, none of it. I have to let this happen."

Castiel shoved Chuck away. "Why? All your free-will shit? I don't care about that anymore. I just want Dean. I want him to be okay. I want him away from all this. I don't give a shit about Sam or Lilith or or..." He had been about to say Chuck, but he found that he DID care about Chuck, perhaps because Chuck was his Father.

"Or what, Castiel? Don't worry. About anything anymore. You'll see Dean again. You'll have your happily ever after. Just not this day."

With that, Chuck dropped the walls that were holding out Raphael, the archangel that was 'protecting the prophet'. Even Raphael didn't know who Chuck really was. He hoped to keep it that way for a while. Until he couldn't anymore, of course. He erased Castiel's memory of the last few minutes. Raphael would annihilate Castiel. He didn't want Castiel to feel any pain, so he wouldn't. Chuck would revive him in the end.

They always said only one man could ever return the dead to life again. True life. And so He would. After Raphael killed Castiel, Chuck would bring him, better than before. Perhaps better than Raphael, even. Castiel saw. Castiel felt. Castiel was as close to a human as any of his angels were. Thanks in no large part to Dean and his love. Love. It was what drove Chuck to protect his children. What drove Castiel to give his life for Dean. What gave Dean the strength to go on, to try and save Sam. Love.

It truly was the most powerful force in the universe.


End file.
